Eternity
by mouse2
Summary: Ch. 2 now up!! A small mistake in the past has distorted the bright future of Crystal Tokyo. Now, all hope lies in the Knights of Crystal Tokyo who are being sent back through time to undo the mistake...yet is it really possible? Did Destiny lie all al
1. Part 1

Hola Moonie Fans, me nombre is Mouse and it is a pleasure for you to come   
and join me in this little, venture by giving my long kept secret Sailor   
Moon fanfics in hiding. I hope you enjoy and will be back for Chapter two.   
  
"Eternity" is copyright and property of Mouse, all characters are owned   
and were created by Naoko Takeuchi except for the characters I created   
which are mine. Yet, are more then willing to make cameo appearances   
with permission of course.   
  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Comedy/Action Overall Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy  
Status: Novel Completed. First Installment of Nine   
  
Brief Glimpse: A small mistake in the past has distorted the bright   
future of Crystal Tokyo. Now, all hope lies in the Knights of Crystal   
Tokyo who are being sent back through time to undo the mistake... yet is it  
really possible? Did destiny lie all along? ....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moon hung above the night sky, the wind blew swiftly through the trees,   
the fall leaves rustling and blowing across the ground.  
  
"Time to play ladies.... Mars Eternity!" A voice said as a shadow appeared. She held out  
her hand palm up, then blew in it as dust appeared floating in the air. She   
swirled around her hand circling her body and then she reached her hand into   
the air. She pulled a ribbon out of the air, then a bight red light shot   
from her, as she was surrounded by nothing but floating ribbons. She held   
out her hands and closed her eyes as the light engulfed her. A white body   
suit appeared upon her body, then seemed to be cut in half by fire only   
leaving the top half. A deep red skirt covered her thighs as a long red   
ribbon shot out of the back of the skirt. A red swirling ribbon wrapped   
around her body then finished tying in a choker around her neck. At lest   
a yard of ribbon traveling behind her. Gloves covered her hand from finger  
to elbow, her beautiful black hair swirling around her. A red mask appeared  
over her eyes as red high heels appeared upon her feet. She fell to the   
ground with a gentle tap as she landed.   
  
"Mercury... Eternity!" A soft voice whispered as she jumped into the air.   
The wind seemed to catch her and she moved her hand in an arch, then reached   
up grabbing a blue ribbon. A blue light shot up from her as the ribbon   
swirled over her body, a white body suit appearing with long sleeves. The  
blue ribbon traced back up as a skirt like jumper appeared, a blue ribbon   
tying in the back of her skirt. The ribbon raced to her neck creating a   
choker, at least a yard of ribbon flying behind her. A small headset   
microphone appeared upon the right side of her face, as scanning goggles   
came to her eyes. Her feet were dressed in ankle blue shoes. She slid to   
the ground with a gentle tap, her blue hair rustling, as she landed next   
to the other.   
  
"Jupiter.. Eternity!" Another girl said lifting her arms into the air then   
a gust of wind blew around her lifting her off the ground. A ribbon shot   
from the air and circled around her. Her body spinning in air slowly. A   
short half white body suit appeared upon her as a top. A wavy dark hunter   
green skirt appeared around her waist. A beautiful green ribbon tied in the   
back. The ribbon circled up creating green and white gloves on her hands,   
the ribbon wrapped around her neck tying in a choker, a yard of ribbon   
flying behind her. Her brown hair was held in a ponytail as a green mask  
covered her eyes. Her feet were dressed in dark green ankle boots. She fell   
to the ground with a slight thud landing on her feet, she crossed her arms   
standing next to the woman in blue.   
  
"Venus.. Eternity!" The other smiled as she brought her hand to her lips   
and kissed them. She blew a kiss into the air, then a gust of wind shot from   
the earth lifting her into the air. A bright orange light shot through her   
as a white body suit appeared, a sleeveless turtleneck forming. A blue and   
orange skirt flew about her waist as orange ribbons wrapped around her chest  
and body. White gloves covered her arms as orange and red goggles covered   
her eyes. her hair was held in a red bow atop her hair, her blonde hair   
flying. She wore nice orange ankle shoes at her feet, as she put a hand   
atop her hip. She floated to the ground landing next to the others with a   
bright smile.   
  
"Coming to play too?" Jupiter smiled as they looked at a beautiful blonde   
holding a small mirror compact in her hand, as if she was fixing her makeup.   
She snapped the compact shut with a smile.  
  
"Always.." She threw the compact into the air and then brought her arm   
down covering her face a bit. "MoonLight Eternity!" A bright white light   
shot through her bringing her into the air. She held out her arms as a   
white body suit appeared upon her body. She brought her arms in as a hug   
as a short white skirt hugged around her waist. The front half of the skirt   
filled with lines of bright colors with a ribbon that tied in the back. A   
bright globe appeared in the middle of her chest, a picture of the moon   
appearing upon it as wings spread out from the compact. Suddenly wings   
wrapped around her body and flowed from her back elegantly. Another  
light shot through her turning her hair a beautiful white as gold barrettes   
appeared in her odango. a white choker appeared around her neck as she   
gently floated above the air. The compact burst into the air making a   
beautiful fireworks. A white long staff fell from the sky and into her   
hands. She smiled blinking her beautiful blue eyes as she touched to the   
ground, a yellow crescent moon shinning on her forehead. A white light   
went though all the girls and white streaks appeared in all of their hair.   
  
"Sometimes.. I think we are getting too old for this job.." Mars smirked as   
the others giggled slightly. Mercury tapped her microphone twice as she   
began to speak.   
  
"Luna.. A report? Why are we out here anyway?"   
As the others gathered around her, Sailor Moon walked away slowly looking   
around. She smiled, she had grown up basically in this old park.. fought   
most of her battles here too.. She touched the bark of one of the trees   
with a sigh. Suddenly something jumped down in front of her. A small   
scream escaped her lips, then two fingers pressed against her lips to   
silence her. She stared up surprised at the figure before her. It wasa   
man... a tall man in a black tuxedo?   
  
"Sailor Moon?" Venus said suddenly then ran over to her, the others following.   
The man looked at Moon through his white mask, then at the girls approaching.  
He smiled slightly then tipped his hat as he jumped off vanishing.   
  
"What happened?" Venus asked.  
  
"Uh... I think.. I have been in this business too long.. I just saw... a   
man... a man in a tuxedo.."   
  
"A Tuxedo?" Mars spat shocked then sneered.  
  
"Well.. at least he has taste.." Venus smiled.   
  
"What kind of strange power?" Mercury said into her Microphone as the others  
turned to look at her.   
  
"Is it an enemy?" Jupiter asked quietly looking at Mercury.   
  
"Well, Well... if it isn't the famous Sailor Soldiers!" A voice said as it   
echoed through the park.  
  
"Uh.. Nevermind Luna.. we found it." Mercury said tapping the Microphone   
twice again. The girls stood their ground, protectively of their princess.   
  
"Who asks? We might be as so kind to give an autograph.." Venus smirked   
crossing her arms.   
  
"We do.." Another voice said as Four shadows dropped from the trees.   
The girls were taken aback a moment, and Sailor Moon gasped slightly.   
  
"See.. I was right... there was a man in a tuxedo."   
  
"We are looking for the Moon Princess... If we get her peacefully nothing   
will happen... We hope to come in peace.." One of the four men said. They   
were all dressed in tuxedo's, yet not all of them had hats, some of them   
threw them off. Each one had a different bow tie, and had swords at their   
sides. The girls exchanged glances with each other then laughed.   
  
"Hm.. I didn't think it was funny.." The blonde man said with a confused   
look looking at one of his colleagues.  
  
"Ok.. so... You want us.. to just hand her over?" Mars laughed.   
"Sure.. do you want us to give you the Earth to rule as well while your   
at it?!"   
  
"No need to be cocky... If you don't have her.. then I guess you should  
leave..." Another man said, a blue tie around his neck.   
  
"Excuse me.. But I believe we were here first..." Venus said with a sneer.   
"And who are you to ask us to leave?"   
  
Suddenly the men all seemed to drop white tiny capsules, four huge puffs of   
smoke appeared. A large blue one first. A man jumped into the air,   
twirling his sword in his hand. A blue tie around his neck, he was of   
excellent build, and had dark brown hair fit well with his light blue eyes.   
  
"I am Mercury Knight.. Guardian of the Planet Mercury and the Prince of   
Earth." He echoed as another jumped into the air from the opposite   
direction, a red puff of smoke filling the ground. He had a red tie   
around his neck, his hair was dark black, with a hint of red, he had brown  
eyes, and hetoo had an excellent build and was an inch taller then the   
other man.   
  
"Mars Knight. The Guardian of the Planet Mars and the Prince of Earth..."   
Sailor Moon coughed slowly as the girls backed up to escape the smoke.   
Another man jumped into the air, his dirty blonde hair swaying slightly in   
the wind, an orange bow around his neck, excellent build and about the   
same size as Mercury Knight. His ear had a tiny gold earring in the left  
hole, as he pulled his sword out.   
  
"Venus Knight... Guardian of the Planet Venus and the Prince of Earth,   
Endymond."  
  
"Endymond?" Sailor Moon said to herself in confusion.  
  
Another man jumped into the air, a puff of green smoke filling the air as   
he jumped forward. His brown hair fell in his deep brown eyes as he stood   
his ground. his hat tipped slightly on his head. Excellent build and about   
the same height as Mars Knight.   
  
"Jupiter Knight.. The Guardian of the Great Planet Jupiter and of the Prince   
of Earth." Suddenly the smoke cleared and another tall man walked out,  
he had a white bow tie with a small star charm hanging off of it and a   
white mask covering his eyes. Just like the others with their own colors.   
  
"And I am Tuxedo Mask.."  
  
"Oh.. well.. wasn't that cute?" Sailor Moon smirked as she put a hand to   
her hip.  
  
"We thought so.." Tuxedo Mask smiled as he stared at her.   
Suddenly all of the girls jumped into the air about five feet.   
  
"I am the Dragon of Fire, Mars Eternity! The Guardian to the Princess of   
the Moon and of the Fire Planet Mars!" Sailor Mars said falling to the   
ground in a pose, red flaming arrows in her hand aimed at the Mars Knight.   
Her hair blowing behind her, the silver streaks glowing brightly.  
  
"I am the Dragon of Ice, Mercury Eternity! Guardian to the Princess of the   
Moon and of the Water Planet Mercury!" Sailor Mercury said as she landed   
on a tree branch in their sight, blue water bubbles floating around her   
elegantly. Her hair swaying gently, the small silver streaks shinning.  
  
"I am the Goddess of Love, Venus Eternity! Protector and Bodyguard to the   
Princess of the Moon and the Planet of Love, Venus!" Sailor Venus said   
falling to the ground next to Sailor Mars. A gold whip in her hands, her  
hair neatly flowing across her back, the silver streaks blending in with   
her blonde.   
  
"I am the Lighting Dragon, Jupiter Eternity! Forever Guardian to the   
Princess of the Moon and to the Electrifying Planet Jupiter!" Sailor   
Jupiter said as she landed in a tree across from Sailor Mercury, two  
lightning bolts in her hand as she smirked. Her brown hair held up in a   
ponytail, the silver streaks flowing through from tip to end.   
  
"And I am Moon Eternity. Protector of The Moon and of Earth. Enough Said."   
Sailor Moon smiled as she jumped down in front of Sailor Mars and Venus.   
  
"Dare to take us on?" Tuxedo Mask smirked.   
  
"Ready to lose so soon?" Sailor Moon said with a smirk as she crossed her   
arms across her chest grinning at him.   
  
"Not quite.." He smiled.  
  
"Ice Dragon!!" Sailor Mercury screamed as she opened her arms. A blue dragon   
appeared and roared. Then a flood of cold water flew at the men at extreme   
force. They all fell backwards hitting the ground, drenched.  
  
"This is our territory... I will stay and protect the Earth.. And our duty..  
Until you come and kill us.. To remove us. The Princess shall remain in   
our custody. So.. do... Have a Nice day.." Sailor Moon grinned as she   
tapped Tuxedo Mask's hat on his head as they all jumped in the air leaving.   
The men all sat on the ground drenched.   
  
"Ok.. That went well..." Venus Knight said shaking his head.   
  
"Swell...You know... I've always hated that attack." Mercury Knight said   
spitting water out of his mouth.   
  
"Ditto.." Mars Knight said turning his hat over emptying out the water.  
  
"All right... any suggestions on what we do now?" Tuxedo Mask sighed and the   
others shrugged. This was going to be much more difficult then they would  
have ever imagined.  
  
  
-------  
I hope you enjoyed the first installment. Please Review!   
A true writer always wants to know when they suck. :) 


	2. Part 2

Hello again! Gracious for reading my first installment and Muchos Gracious   
for returning for my second. It is an honor to entertain. That I hope   
I am doing by stimulating your mind and creative impulses. Adios and enjoy!   
~Mouse  
  
"Eternity" is copyright and property of Mouse, all characters are owned   
and were created by Naoko Takeuchi except for the characters I created   
which are mine. Yet, are more then willing to make cameo appearances   
with permission of course.   
  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Comedy/Action Overall Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy  
Status: Novel Completed. Second Installment of Nine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Serena sat slumped over the table eating some french fries.  
  
"I've lost almost all my respect for guys.."  
  
"That hurts.." Darien grinned sliding into the booth with her, eating a   
few fries.  
  
"An example of why I do.." Serena sighed leaning back.  
  
"Serena... not all guys are bad..." Mina smiled leaning on the table,   
only half of her cheeseburger left.  
  
"Exactly!" Three boys echoed one jumping over the booth into the seat   
next to Serena, the other sliding  
next to Mina with the third hugging onto Serena from behind.  
Serena smiled patting one of the boys hands. "And how are my buds today?"   
  
"Peachy my friend!" Luke smiled hugging Serena again.  
  
"Hungry!" Randy laughed eating some of Serena's french fries then leaning   
against her.  
  
"Lonely.." Micheal pouted leaning his head on Mina's shoulder as she   
laughed.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you guys.... why do you like Meatball head so   
much?" Darien said rolling his eyes as he took a sip of Serena's milkshake.  
Randy and Luke exchanged glances as Micheal laughed.   
  
"How could we not?" Randy laughed hugging Serena.   
  
"She is just those... golden heart people... And... her friends are   
really hot.." Luke laughed. Serena laughed and hit Luke playfully.   
  
"You know if you wanted Lita all you had to do was ask her out.."  
She said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Oh don't worry.. I will get her.." Luke grinned as Darien almost choked   
on a french fry.Randy reached over and hit him on the back.   
  
"Don't die dude.. We haven't finished our mission yet."  
  
"Mina.. just put Micheal out of his misery and go out with him..." Serena   
smiled taking a bite of a french fry.  
  
"Yeah... please.." Micheal said with a small pout.  
  
"Ok.." Mina laughed.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" Micheal laughed and leaned Mina down pretending to kiss her   
as they layed down in the booth.  
  
"Ack!" Mina laughed as the others laughed at her.  
  
"Come on guys... we have to go.. can't stay around all day you know."   
Darien said slipping out of the booth.  
  
"Awww.." Randy and Luke said with a pout as they held onto Serena.  
  
"But she hasn't gotten us dates yet!" They whined with a laugh as they   
slowly slipped out of the booth.  
  
"Darien.. you're such a partypooper.." Serena pouted.   
  
"I guess I am..." Darien said with a shrug as they all began to walk away.  
  
"Bye Mina!" Micheal laughed as he waved.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Darien laughed pushing him forward.  
Mina and Serena laughed as they watched them go.  
  
  
  
"Strike One.. Darien you really need to treat Serena nicer.." Luke said with   
a slight smile.  
  
"Oh why so I can look like you idiots?" Darien grinned.  
  
"Hey.. Your just upset that we have taste.." Micheal laughed.  
  
"Nah, that Serena likes us and not him.." Luke grinned.  
  
"Hey man.. I can see why she doesn't.." Randy smirked.  
  
"I heard that.." Darien said glaring at him.  
  
"Good.. goal achieved." Randy grinned.  
  
"There is only one for me, you should know that." Darien mumbled as the   
others sighed.  
  
"Boys boys.. play nice!" Rei laughed walking up to them.   
  
"It's my goddess.." Randy grinned wrapping his arms around Rei.  
  
"You wish I was.." Rei smirked, Lita coming up behind her.  
  
"Hiya Lita.." Luke smiled putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Do you guys always flirt this bad?" Lita laughed.  
  
"Only with you girls.." Randy laughed.  
  
"Only pretty chicks in this town!" Luke laughed hugging Lita.  
  
"Only chicks.. you can't have.." Rei grinned slipping out of Randy's arms   
as Lita did the same with Luke.  
Darien and Michael burst out laughing as Luke and Randy frowned.  
  
"So mean!" Randy said mouth dropped.  
  
"Yeah.. but we're good at it.." Rei smiled as she took Randy's chin in her   
hand, then kissed his cheek teasingly. "Maybe one day.."  
  
"Oh.. ouch.." Micheal laughed as he watched Rei and Lita walk away.  
  
"Oh.. like I see you scoring points." Luke said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey at least I got Mina to go out with me..." Micheal grinned as they all   
continued to walk down the street.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Adam?" Darien asked looking around as the others   
shrugged.  
  
  
Suddenly Serena's cell phone went off and she reached to grab it and it   
slipped out of her fingers and into the air. She laughed and grabbed a hold   
of it, then pressed the button.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Serena, head on over to the GameCenter, I'm coming there now with Lita."   
Rei said and Serena nodded.   
  
"Great, me and Mina will be there in a sec, did you get a hold of Ami?"   
She asked as she slid out of the booth, slowly pulling on her jacket, Mina   
doing the same.  
  
"No, I lost her cell, can you call her for me?" Rei asked and Serena shook   
her head.  
  
"The purpose of the phones was that all of us could stay in touch more...   
inconspicuiously. You better memorize those numbers." She said and Rei smiled.   
  
"My Serena... are we really growing up and becoming responsible?"   
  
"Are we upset that you have no more jokes to hurt me with?" Serena smirked   
as her and Mina payed then headed out of the door.  
  
"So cruel! But, don't worry... I'm sure I'll find something to hit you with."  
Rei smirked as Lita shook her head.   
  
"I have no doubt you will." Serena said as her and Mina turned the corner.   
They walked toward Rei and Lita and both Rei and Serena shut off their cells   
and stuck them in their pockets.   
  
"Call Ami?" Rei asked and Serena pulled back out her cell and pushed   
speeddial.  
  
Ami's phone went off and she almost tripped trying to get to it.  
  
"Hello?" Her soft voice answered.  
  
"Ami... where are you?" Serena asked.   
  
"Um... is this a relavent question?" She asked.  
  
"Your Princess wishes to know where you are.... tell me Ami..." Serena said   
and Lita looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Do you really have to know? Can't I like meet you somewhere?" Ami said as   
she sat down.   
  
"I can't believe you won't tell me!" Serena laughed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting drunk Serena... do you mind?" Ami laughed.   
  
"I'm hurt.. you didn't invite me." Serena grinned and Rei made a 'what the   
hell is going on' face.   
  
"I'm on a date. Are you happy now?" Ami grinned turning away slightly.  
  
"With whom?" Serena smiled.  
  
"Adam... may I go now?" Ami said blushing slightly.  
  
"I don't know... let me tell Rei and ask if we need you."   
  
"Serena!" Ami said lowering her voice and Serena smiled.  
  
"Hurry up ok? Those scumbags are still out there... and they think they can   
take me away. Poor fools." Serena grinned and Mina chuckled and tried to get   
the phone away.  
  
"Let me talk to her!" Mina said.   
  
"No! Let go!" Serena laughed.   
  
Ami laughed softly and then hung up her phone and turned back to the person   
who was staring at her. She smiled innocently.   
  
  
Serena laughed as Mina began to dig in her pockets for candy.  
  
"No! No! My stash!" Serena laughed trying to push Mina away and then she   
stopped, a cape catching her eye.   
  
"Serena?" Lita asked.   
  
"Did you just see..." She said and looked at the others. "I could have   
sworn I just saw a..." Suddenly a rose fell at the girls feet and they all gulped.   
  
"Ok... time to go." Serena said and all the girls kept on walking.   
Suddenly a man jumped behind them and grabbed Serena, wrapping his arms   
around her stomach and pulling her up, jumping in the air.  
  
"Ack!" She cried and then vanished.  
  
"NO!" The girls screamed and then raced in an ally to transform.   
The figure held her on a roof.   
  
"Your Sailor Moon's friend...." He said as he held her a foot away from him.   
  
"You say that lightly... why what are you going to do to her?" She said as   
she stared at him, thinking this an awful cruel superman/clark kent trick.   
  
"Tell her, it depends on the entire future of her kingdom for her to fall in   
love.... The Moon Princess must fall in love or else any hope of any future   
is lost. If you cannot relay this message... then we will capture the   
Princess and tell her ourselves." She stared at him for a long moment, he   
had on a bright red bowtie and a white mask. "Thanks... have a nice day." He   
grinned and tipped his hat, and then with that he jumped off of the roof.   
Suddenly four female figures jumped on the roof.   
  
"Serena!" Rei yelled as she ran to her and into her arms.   
  
"Ugh... Rei... stop eating donuts." Serena said and Rei pulled away.  
  
"Well.. hey now." She said putting her hands on her hips. Serena sighed and   
walked across the roof the four following her. "It was Mars Knight... he said..  
I was a close friend of Sailor Moon's.." She grinned. "He said that the   
future depended on me falling in love.... that the Moon Princess had to fall   
in love in order to save the future." Serena said as she stopped and looked   
over Tokyo.  
  
"A little odd..." Venus said raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms   
across her chest.  
  
"That's what I think..." Serena said as her eyes scanned across the layout,   
the wind blowing through all of their hair.  
  
"There they are." She said as she pointed down a few blocks. Darien, Michel,   
Luke and now Randy who was running up to them.   
  
"What about them?"   
  
"Darien has lived here all of his life... I know because he has tortured me   
all of mine. Yet, the others.... have just suddenly arrived in Tokyo. I find   
it a little odd... Considering that five new men appear in Tokyo at the   
same time..." Serena said and Lita ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Do you really think..." Mina said as she looked at her friend. Serena   
looked at her then looked back at the figures and they turned out of range.   
She turned around and walked across the roof.  
  
"No, it just doesn't make any sence... I suppose I'm just chasing at shadows."   
  
"I would be afraid of shadows if I had gone through all the shit you have."   
Mars replied and Serena stopped and looked at her, a smirk on her face.  
  
"You did go through all this shit I went through." She said and Rei smirked,   
then they all laughed and in a flash they were gone.  
  
  
  
"Chasing after girls when we should be finding the princess..." Darien said   
shaking his head as he tossed his keys on the table. His eyes fell on all of   
the sleeping bags on the floor and he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Man, you are really gonna feel like an idiot when we leave." Randy grinned.  
  
"Has anyone contacted Adam yet?" Darien growled and opened the fridge.  
  
"He's chasing after Ami probably..." Micheal said and Darien pulled out a   
bottle of water.   
  
"These girls... gah... they are such a pain. I've been watching them for   
years, practically watched them all grow up. Look.." He said as he opened a   
drawer and pulled out pictures.   
  
"Hey! Look, baby scouts..." Randy said and looked at the young picture of   
five fourteen year old girls. A blonde on the ground crying and the others   
around her with a fustrated look.   
  
"So... this is one of the pictures we were never allowed to see." Luke   
grinned and Randy laughed.  
  
"Sailor Moon herself.. has grown tremendiously. It's almost... shocking."   
He said as he took a gulp of his water. "All the others showed maturity...   
not to mention their weaknesses... Mars.. had her temper. Venus.. had her   
nievness.... Jupiter.... guys in general. Mercury... she's just weak, most   
likely the weakest of the scouts yet obviously the brain. And Moon... She   
was just a child then. I use to know them front and back like they were all   
my sisters... yet now... they are like strangers." He said and Randy sighed.  
  
"They do that alot."   
  
"You did go off to colledge for awhile... they had to change." Micheal said   
and Darien nodded.   
  
"So... we will go out tonight again and hopefully get the Princess.... by   
the way... why the hell do we want her again?" Darien asked as he walked   
into the den pushing pillows out of his way. Randy growled.  
  
"Duh! You have to fall in love with her or else the happiness of the future   
turns to crap!" Micheal said and sunk into a chair.  
  
"You know, there is a thing called... love... what if I don't even like her?"   
  
"You do." Randy said.   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Because we know you.." Luke sighed.   
  
"Ugh... destiny..." Darien growled and walked into his room.  
  
  
  
-----  
That was the second installment! I hope you enjoyed that. I should be throwing  
out the third in a day or so.... Review please! A true writer always   
wants to know when they suck!   
Mouse  



End file.
